


强制占有   chapter.44

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.44

李赫宰没有问我为什么辞职，有一天他忙完工作，突然说，要不要去他公司上班。我头摇得比风扇还快，我对自己的实力还是了解的，教书可以，去集团工作不行。  
我这个没有一点长进，还是跟十年前一样的温吞性格，进职场会被搞死的。  
学校是不去了，等年后我再去教育机构面试，李赫宰若有所思地停顿了一会儿，用手机把我的面试资料拍下来，发给助理，让他查老板的背景。  
这个人……还真是一点都没变。  
这几天，我一直在观察他，发现失忆了的李赫宰，和十年前有很多差别。最显著的，就是他不再操心我吃饭喝水，他整天戴着蓝牙耳机，外语和中文来回切换，嘴巴一直说话没停过，他自己都会忙得忘记吃饭，更没有时间来担心我。  
我们角色交换，换我来监督他吃东西，不过李赫宰倒是挺享受的，除了不吃的食材，煮什么都照单全收。  
他可比我当年好养活多了。  
转眼到了年关，他忙完最后的工作，躺在我腿上。我把金丝边眼镜取了，轻轻给他按太阳穴，他眼角的伤疤毫无遮挡，我摸了摸，有些难过。  
“你这里还疼吗？”  
李赫宰闭着双眼，眉间有几分疲惫，他把我的手抓过去放在嘴边亲了一下，才开口，“现在哪里还会痛，笨蛋。”  
他亲完没有松手的意思，把我抓在手心里，我只好保持这个姿势单手给他按摩。今天已经二十五，离除夕还有五天，我得回郊区和爸妈过年了。  
“春节你什么时候回去？”我问他。  
他在我腿上动了动，额上梳得整整齐齐的头发散落几根搭在白皙的额头上，李赫宰看起来，一点不像已经四十岁。  
“你呢？”  
“我明天就得走了，家里只有老爸和老妈，得回去陪陪他们。”  
李赫宰睁开眼睛，从我腿上起来半坐在沙发上，他脸上的疲倦还没完全褪去。李赫宰揉了揉眉心，问我：“你要去多久？”  
家里亲戚不多，可等去叔伯姑婶家拜完年，也得初六以后了，“差不多十天，初七回。”  
李赫宰脸色不好看，想都没想就说：“不行，太久了。”  
我主动过去亲了亲他的脸，“你们家也有一大堆人要见，一大堆事情要做，对不对？你专心忙自己的事，不要想我，时间很快就过了。”  
李赫宰眼神顿时犀利，直接刺向我，“我怎么可能不想你。”  
我干脆躺到他怀里，勾着他的肩膀把他整个人拉近，抬头亲吻李赫宰的嘴唇，和有一些胡茬的下巴。  
“好，我也会想你。我们各自去忙自己的事，忙完了再见面，好不好？”  
哄了好久，他脸上的神情才松动了些，拿手捏我的脸，故意恶狠狠地开口，“初六晚上必须回来。”  
我乖乖点头答应，提前一个晚上走，老爸老妈应该没有意见。  
那天晚上，李赫宰在床上几乎失控，我下面又流血了，他低着头给我上药，一言不发。  
等药上好了，我挂在男人身上，吻他冷着的脸。他心里有气，任我胡乱亲了好久也无动于衷。  
我微微叹口气，埋头把他的那根含进嘴里，讨好地舔弄。李赫宰用手抓着我的头发，喉结性感地滑下去，脖子上的青筋凸起。  
我弄了好久，他才闷哼着射出来，我趴在男人身上，也不去管脸上残留的白色液体，说：“你乖乖等我回来，很快的。”  
李赫宰没说话，没让我从他身上下去，保持这个姿势伸手去旁边拿了杯之前接好的水，扶我起来漱口。  
之后我又躺回他怀里，贴着他睡了。  
老爸老妈早早在家里做好了吃的等我回去，我把年货下了搬进屋里，老爸递杯水过来，我接了把车钥匙还给他。  
“年后你再去买一辆车。”曾经那辆现代不知道停在哪个车库，经过十年的时间，可能早就锈成了一堆烂铁。从戈壁回来后，我时常借老爸的车开，弄得他出行不太方便。  
我点头说好，老妈半夜不舒服起来吃了药，现下还睡着。我给她的主治医生打电话，询问老妈的身体情况，那边说目前状况还不错，年后要去医院复查。  
我陪老爸去书房写对联，他拿很大一张红纸，用剪刀剪裁合适的尺寸，我拿毛笔在有金粉的墨水里浸湿，选了他们最喜欢的一副字写上去。  
等写完了，老爸仔细看了一会儿，满意地点头。我去外面把对联贴上，北京下了很大的雪，屋外的地上结了好厚一层冰。老爸腰不好，我拿着铲子清理了好久，等清到停车场的时候，突然想起我们已经不再和李家来往，过年不会再像从前那样，宾客如云，张袂成帷了。  
我停下手头的动作，提着铲子回屋里。  
过年，其实我对过年没什么好期待的，无非是又老了一岁，陪伴父母的时间又少了一年。小时候期待着三十晚上放烟花，在西北的那些年，我一个人守着戈壁，看夜晚天空中的星星。  
春节在我这里，只是一个比平常冷一些的普通日子罢了。  
三十晚上，十二点的钟声刚敲响，老爸在屋外放鞭炮，我披了大衣出去，给他和老妈一人一个大红包。  
老爸高兴接了，老妈眼里有泪在闪烁，抱着我小声哭了。我一下又一下地轻轻拍她的背，鼻尖酸酸的，我仰着头呼气，不让自己在他们面前哭出来。  
“东海……我的宝贝儿子，你这些年受苦了啊。”  
老妈哭得伤心，说话断断续续的，提不上气。从我回来到现在，只有这个女人，说我那十年受苦了。  
我伸出右手，把旁边的老爸也一把抱过来，头挨着他们，三个人在除夕的夜里，在漫天大雪中，在热闹的鞭炮声中紧紧相拥。  
对不起，我曾经意气用事，狠心离开了十年。  
我永远是你们的儿子，我永远爱你们。  
“儿子，你先去把车里暖气打开，我上楼看看你妈，怎么还没下来。”初一，要陪老妈回娘家看外婆，我和老爸已经换好衣服在客厅等了好久。  
我拉住抬脚准备上楼梯的老爸，“还是我上去看。”他年纪大了，还是尽量少爬上爬下。  
去外婆家里吃了很多小时候的美食，初二去了金家，和金俊秀聊了一天，走的时候金在中目光冷得没把我当场冻死。最后几天又轮番去亲戚家拜年，特地装满现金的红包全空了，一毛钱都不剩。  
老爸在后座陪着老妈，说：“一直往外掏也不是个事儿，儿子，你什么时候带人回来，一起去做个试管婴儿。”  
我的父母思想真的很开明，从我出柜第一天起，没有对我说过任何一句难听的话，反而一直支持我。  
十年的时间太久，久到他们可能已经忘了崔始源，忘了李赫宰。  
“想抱孙子哪有这么容易。”我笑着打哈哈，心里却在想孙子的话，李念完全可以啊，长得和我那么像，又姓李，四舍五入就等于亲生的，完全满足他们想抱孙子的心愿。  
车开回郊区，我熄火停好车和爸妈一起下去，看到屋门口站着一个男人，他正背对着我们，趴在门缝上往黑漆漆的屋子张望。  
我根本不用去猜，看到那身蓬松的加拿大鹅，和旁边立着的LV老花行李箱，就知道是哪个让人头疼的家伙来了。  
爸妈疑惑地看向我，我无奈地走近他，叫他名字，“曺圭贤！”  
背影立刻转过来，他去烫了头发，卷卷的很蓬松，显得整个人大男孩子气，配上他的笑眼，看起来十分温柔。  
“李虎！新年快乐！”他奔跑过来，张开双手给了我一个超级大的拥抱，又和爸爸握手，和老妈拥抱，乖乖地和他们问好。  
“乖孩子快进屋，外面冷。”我妈对这种乖乖牌的小孩儿最没抵抗力。  
于是曺圭贤，在初六晚上大摇大摆进了我家。  
他打开行李箱，毫不在意其昂贵的价格，像扔废纸一样随意放在木地板上，从里面拿出好多我甚至连牌子都叫不出的礼物，送给我爸妈。  
“不不不这太贵重了，你是东海的朋友，随便来玩儿就是了不用带礼物，阿姨不收。”妈妈推辞着不要。  
曺圭贤又铁了心非要送，我被他们这一推一送的吵得心烦，起身把礼物接下，安慰爸妈，“他们家钱有数不清的金山银山，你们就收下，正月来别人家拜访，怎么也是要带点礼物的。”  
“对对对，叔叔阿姨这是我的心意，你们收下吧。”  
我拍曺圭贤肩膀，示意到外面阳台去说，等出来了我问他，“你来干嘛？”  
他还是笑嘻嘻的，从包里掏出一个精美的盒子，“打开看看。”  
我没有动，最后还是曺圭贤自己打开，是一块两百多万的手表。“李老师，你喜欢吗？我在瑞士挑了好久，才挑到合适的，你快戴上试试。”  
我收回被他拉过去的手，冷声道，“曺老师，难道我之前跟你说得还不够清楚？”  
他不在意地摇摇头，“我说过喜欢你啊，我已经跟家里商量好，来北京工作，不回上海了。”  
手机铃声突然响了，是李赫宰，我在曺圭贤毫不避讳的目光里接起，带着歉意开口，“今晚有事，我不过去了。”


End file.
